The Last Blood
by CyndraofShadowClan
Summary: Being the last of her kind, Savilia has to fight away her mortal enemy and dirt on the deck. After her guardian is killed, a shady insectoid takes her in for work. She trusts him but is always suspicious of his actions.
1. First Night

**I own none of the Treasure Planet Characters, only Savilia and Archeus and their species. A reference to Savilia can be seen on my profile page or my Deviantart account.**

* * *

><p>"Archeus!" a scream from a cyan-green dragon echoed through the sky. Furious wings beat with intense speed to catch up with the mud-colored counterpart. In his three fingered grasp held a man with bloodied arm and leg, shredded and dissolving with watery, red fluid dripping off them. "You bastard!"<p>

The brown dragon chuckled deep within his throat and quickly turned, slamming his long, powerful tail into the smaller female. This made her stumble in the air but she quickly recover. "If you want to fight this bad for happiness, then I'll fight harder! I'm taking away the one thing you have left!" His crimson teeth smiled his insanity towards the female.

The cyan dragon looked at the man in the other dragon's claws. "Silver," she whispered to herself. Her eyes narrowed with anger and her blood boiled. With a swift beat of her wings, she lunged for Archeus but he knocked her back once more and flew off before she had recovered the second time.

"I'll make your life miserable!" Archeus let go of Silver, letting the man plummet to the raging rapids below.

"Silver!" Savilia dove for him. Her wings folded against her back as she descended into the water like a bullet. Her slightly webbed feet and hands helped her swim and her snake-like form helped her glide through the current. After about ten minutes, her lungs felt like they were going to burst. The draconic head surfaced and the sacs in her chest sighed with the fresh oxygen in them. Teardrop pupils looked around everywhere. To the sky, Archeus was long gone. A flame started to boil the blood in her heart more than before.

Savilia rested on the barstool. Her eyes were red and puffed from crying. A week had passed without any sign of her caretaker. Her hand rubbed over her face before setting her forehead on the wood in front of her. Brown streaks covered her face and shoulders from sight of anyone else. Nearly midnight, the place was near deserted. The only other occupants was a drunk amusing his two friends with slurred speech and fumbling over everything in front of him, even the air itself.

Her green and blue eyes opened at the touch on her shoulder. Lifting her head, the drunk had come up to her. For a moment, disgust rebelled depression. His firm hand supported on her shoulder.

"Whash a perty girl li'e you doin' out at thish time a night all 'lone?" he slurred.

Savilia inhaled and huffed the breath. Ignoring the drunken fool, she brushed his hand off her shoulder and started to walk off. Before her boot could step towards the door, the hand grabbed at her leather vest and pulled her back into his arms.

"You ain't goin' nowheresh." The drunk tensed his arms tight around her to hold against her struggling. In her peripheral vision, she noticed the other two aliens get up and start walking towards her.

"Fuck," she muttered. Hesitation was no option here. She bared her sharp teeth and sank them into the captor. A hoarse scream came from his throat. The grip loosened giving Savilia the chance to escape. Her boots hit the wood of the dock and _thump thump thumped _quickly as the three — or two since the drunk kept stumbling — trailed right behind her. She would have to be smart to get away from them.

Savilia skidded into an alleyway and jumped. Her feet hit the roof and she kept running, hoping to lead them off her tail. When this proved to be a fail, she had to think quicker. Her now glowing eyes peered around the dock, hoping for a miracle. She spotted a small boat. That would be helpful!

Changing course, she pushed off the roof and over the edge of the dock right next to the boat. The two sober aliens ran to the edge of the roof. "Shame such a good lookin' body like that had to go."

"Damn shame."

As the aliens dropped to the dock, Savilia peeked at the from behind the boat, clinging to it with her three claws. _I have to be more careful_, she thought. A sigh vaporized in the frosty air as she climbed to the deck of the boat.

Dirt boots hit the wooden deck. Savilia looked around at the exterior of the small boat. Not too shabby, she thought. Could be in better shape if taken care of, though. She shrugged it off and the concept of getting a good night's rest before heading out of this town in the morning.

She shuffled in her jeans pocket, her hands groped nothing. Her back and vest pockets were empty as well. A swear exhaled on her breath. She couldn't afford a room at the local inn and she wasn't planning on sleeping on the streets with those guys patrolling around. Leaning her elbow up against one of the masts, thinking of other possibilities. It was a desert area with no trees around for miles and the only source of water was that river that…

Savilia tore her mind away from the thought and focused on another. Wait… She was on a boat. Every boat, no matter how small, always has…

"A crow's nest!" she whispered aloud. It could be big enough for her teenage body to fit in, she hoped. Savilia climbed her way to the top where the decked area was. Laying down was a tight fit but a cozy one at that. With her form curled around the top of the mast, her eyes closed allowing her to get some sleep.


	2. Intros and Suspicions

The noise of the busy dock woke the sleeping girl. The sun was bright and extra warm against her skin. Savilia hated the dry heat. Being an aquatic Cavarie, the heat dryness dehydrated her salamander-like and human skin. The feeling of her skin being dry and wrinkled always irked her. Speaking of dry skin, her hands felt like dry dirt rubbing together. Giving a disgruntled noise, she needed lotion.

Savilia glimpsed over the edge of the crow's nest. Great! Not a soul in sight, on the deck anyway. No one would care to notice someone coming down from the crow's nest. Whoever did would probably take her as the hired help or a cabin girl.

She hit the deck with lightning speed. Her aching bones, curled in the night, snapped back into their proper places as she stretched and did a few warm-ups before starting to move out.

Then, a voice appeared out of nowhere. "Where do you think you're going?"

Savilia jumped slightly, not expecting anyone on the boat in the first place. She swiveled around and came face-to-face with the owner of the boat. An insectoid that looked much like a black and red spider. His star pupils grimaced at Savilia, unhappy at the idea of having anyone but himself on board the vessel. Peppered tendrils of hair fell from his head.

"Well?" his deep and noticeably irritated voice questioned again.

Savilia blinked, hesitating. "Um… I'm really sorry about staying the night aboard your ship. I couldn't afford a room and I wasn't going to sleep on the streets with some drunks after me. It was just a convenience, I apologize again. I'll leave now and you'll probably never see me again." She went to leave but was held back. The arachnid stepped in front of her and peered down at her with his golden eyes.

He stared into hers for a moment. There was a slight pause of awe in his expression before recovering from it. "I think you should ssstay. My ship could use sssome taking care of. In return, I can sssupply food and shelter."

"Why is a stranger like you being so nice to a stowaway?" Savilia questioned in return. Her arms crossed across her chest with suspicion. There was something about that change in expression that made her uneasy.

"Not all are asss mean asss they appear." He held out a pincer. Pincer? He didn't have hands? Savilia would have to watch out for those. Hesitant but no other solid place to stay, with shelter and food supplied to her in exchange for work, cautiously gripped his sharp claw in agreement.

"The name's Savilia."

"Ssscroop. There'sss a mop and bucket in the clossset. You can ssstart with cleaning the deck." Scroop walked off the boat, disappearing into the slow moving crowd of people.

"Something's still off about him," she protested to herself. Oh well, she had a good deal with him. She'd just have to watch her back.

Savilia paced herself going below deck to the closet. Sure enough, there was the bucket and mop. Savilia didn't mind working at all. She liked the work. It passed the time when there was nothing else to do.

A slight sigh escaped her as memories wavered through her mind. Silver always knew how to make even cleaning enjoyable. They'd dance like idiots to their own musical tunes. They'd play pirate using the broom and mop handles for swords. Now 18 in human years—she'd be older if her age never reversed.

Thinking about it, still wondering how that even occurred. She has some memories of before, but all she knows is that Silver took her in and raised her. The man himself found her as a baby dragon, but she knew that couldn't be right. How she was even human was still a mystery though Silver had told her he had found a person of magical origin to give her a human body. For 18 years, Savilia had lived with him. Not knowing much about her past besides her name, some knowledge of her species, and Archeus. She always had a deep hatred for him ever since they reintroduced each other in their first fight.

Savilia's grip tightened on the mop handle. She knew why she hated him. Blurred flamed burned within her mind as she remembers watching that brown devil destroying everything she ever cared. Even her parents died to save her. Tears fell from her eyes onto the wooden deck. It was a brutal pain to think that she doesn't remember anything about her parents yet she knows they died for her.

"_I'll destroy everything you have until there's nothing left!"_

She gripped the ruby encrusted locket around her neck. It was all she had left of anyone. A 16th birthday gift from Silver with all the holographic pictures and memories of times before. Savilia would never let Archeus take that locket away from her.

The deck sparkled like new in the dimming light. It wasn't a large boat, but it took all day to clean from hull to mast. The brunette had made sure to work extra hard to impress Scroop on her first try to let him know she was good enough to stay aboard. The arachnid didn't seem like one to mess around with. He had proven that earlier when he returned.

Savilia rubbed her sore wrist. A blue band wrapped around it like a bracelet. Being bored and alone was never a good combination for her. When Scroop had come back to his ship, Savilia had been finished with the deck and wanting to know if anything was off limits for food. Scroop had replied to her that everything was available and she had patted him on the shoulder for thanks but ended up getting a bruised wrist. Savilia summed him up in a few words: touchy, unsociable, and temperamental. One second he was calm and the next threatening to rip her hand off. What fun this is gonna be, she thought.

Not really.

Scroop stalked down into the galley to fetch dinner of his own. Savilia was tipping her empty glass around on its bottom rim, keeping it from falling with a finger. Her head hit the table. She was tired from work but also quite bored. She had searched the ship for something to do but wasn't able to find a thing.

"Your work is impresssive," Scroop said, sitting, well standing, across from her.

"You really think so?" she questioned, looking up at him. That's something she thought she'd never hear from him. It was odd. "My guardian did teach me everything I know, at least that I remember now."

Scroop caught that right away. "Remember?"

Savilia nodded. "I had a problem with amnesia when I was younger. My real parents are dead and something caused it right after. Afterwards, I was found and taken in. I can't remember anything about my parents, all I know is that they're dead. What about your parents?"

Reluctant to answer, he didn't say anything. Savilia had to ask again to get an answer out of him. "My mother hated me and my father wasss killed by an accident at his job."

"It's never fun when that happens."

"I ran away when I wasss about your age. Worked all my life before thisss."

"It's not all bad, though?"

Scroop didn't answer her question then. Savilia knew that something was going through his mind. Deciding to change the subject, she said, "This is all I got left of Silver, my guardian." She lifted up the locket. "It was a present two years ago." She smiled slightly. "Good times they were."

Silence sifted between the two for several minutes. Scroop kept his golden eyes on her, watching, wondering, or waiting for something. Her eyes, he thought. He knew he saw eyes like that before, but couldn't figure it out. Her green and blue-rimmed eyes. Her pupils were that of a rain drop. One thing for sure, she was no ordinary human, if a human at all.

Savilia flipped her fork between her fingers at a quick pace. Soon piercing a piece of meat and eating it. The sweet and tangy taste of the meat hit her tongue and made her buds sing. The steak was one of her favorite kinds.

"What kind of meat is this?" Savilia decided to ask.

Scroop looked at the plate and the bits of red and blue meat. The bits were cooked to a perfect crimson and navy color. "Vissscun," the spider answered.

"Viscun?" Savilia looked at the meat again. "It's rather good, actually." Viscun was a type of hoofed mammal that had tough and very sour meat unless cooked right. Not a lot of humans were fond of the taste. It was mainly served in fancier restaurants and pretty expensive on the market unless killed oneself.

"You manage to get these cuts yourself?"

With a shake of his head, he answered, "I do have money. I'm not asss poor asss you might think."

Savilia blushed at her embarrassing mistake. Her eyes shifted around, trying to get off that subject. "So… What is y—"

Scroop interrupted, unable to let the gnawing question go. "What are you?"

Savilia stopped, stunned at the question. It's not that he was catching on that got to her but the fact of how sudden he asked it.

Before Savilia could even answer, Scroop had picked her up by the collar and pinned her to the table. "You're no average human. I've never ssseen a human with eyesss like you."

Savilia's blood began to race through her veins. The girl was unable to speak, paralyzed by the way he moved so fast and violent about the situation.

Finally, she was able to speak. "Just because my eyes aren't normal doesn't mean I'm not human. I have my father's eyes. He was a different kind of human, more aquatic to say. Their genes are very recessive to humans but I was lucky enough to get his eyes."

Scroop paused but seemed to buy the quick lie. His claw let go of her shirt collar. Calmly backing off, he said nothing.

_Nice save, Savy._ Her mind raced as she sat back down. It was a nice save indeed. Being the last of her species—Savilia never thought of Archeus as a Cavarie—people would pay high for her body parts on the black market. It disgusted her at the thought of her claws and teeth being ripped out. She unconsciously retracted her fingers into a fist, subconsciously feeling the pain in her fingertips.

Scroop noticed this action. "Sssomething the matter?"

Savilia stood up and shuffled out with a "No" leaving Scroop confused.


	3. Curiosities

Savilia didn't sleep well that night. The gray blanket keeping her warm was fine, but the sucked. Considering it was just the bucket tipped on its side. She wished there was a spare room on the ship. There should've been if it was the right kind. Her and Silver had one about this size. Damn Archeus for burning it to ashes.

Savilia turned over on her side and gave a 'hmpf'. Sleep was deprived this night. She was sore and exhausted, but she didn't want to sleep. Her body just would not allow it. A groan came up when she sat up straight. It was a chilly and clear night. Beautiful with all the stars and planets shining through and the boat just cruising along with the winds. Maybe a stretch of her wings could help calm her nerves. Scroop did give her quite a scare today.

Her feet left the railing and her body shifted to its draconic form. Her wingspan stretched slightly smaller than the width of the boat. Sudden patterns glowed yellow on her body in the night. The cool breeze wafted across her wings. The silky sensation with her eyes closed made her feel like she was wriggling her body through the silk sheets of a fancy bed.

Her eyes slowly opened. The cerulean and navy sky was infinitely before her. The sense of space gave her a calm feeling in her heart that helped calm her nerves and hatred for a time. Drifting above the boat, she felt like she was finally able to relax for the first time in a long time.

Something deep within her bugged her. If Archeus did attack her on the ship, she might be forced to fight back as a dragon herself. And if not, Scroop will be wondering about Archeus being after her.

She landed lightly on the deck, returning to her human structure. Tonight she needed her sleep and to plan for when Archeus would surely come for her.

The market place was busy but a fun place to be. There were so many marvelous things for sale. Gypsies selling bangles, bandannas, earrings, and many other glorious and shiny objects that attracted Savilia to no end. She always hated that hoarding instinct of hers, but she also loved paintings and pictures that artists were selling. Beautiful landscape and portrait pictures that were remarkably done in oil, acrylic, or even tempera paints.

Cursing her instincts silently, Savilia walked alongside Scroop. He had never said why they stopped, and Savilia had frequently bugged him about it, only to finally answer "personal business." Savilia knew better but she shrugged it off. She wasn't really interested in his business, and she wanted to have some sort of shelter. Today was not her day to be nosy.

A glimpse of something and she was caught. Frozen in place, she peered at the unusual painting. It was rather smaller than others but more beautiful. Age presented itself all over the canvas. The painted landscape was that of a dazzling lagoon that curled around the edge of the painting and out to the ocean. Trees dotted and grouped on what land showed in the picture. A gorgeous piece it was. What caught Savilia's eyes was the creature in the sky and floating in the surf. They were both Cavaries! What an amazing find! It had to be hundreds of years old.

"I see you're interested in this picture, are ya lassie?" the stand owner noticed and spoke up.

Savilia forced her eyes away from the painting to look at the man. He was an old alien with rusty red skin. His eyes were charming and calm to the world. His calming, cheerful aura floated around his stand, seeping into anyone who cared to notice. "It's wonderful. I just noticed the dragons in the picture. That's what caught my eye."

The man smiled. "My granddad's brother painted that there picture. Not many people see those dragons anymore."

"I hear they're all extinct." Savilia had heard many rumors about what happened to her species. Hunted to extinct, poisoned waters, destroyed land. She never paid much attention to them. Her heart knew the truth and that's all the proof she needed.

"I don't think they're all gone, though. I've seen one in my lifetime. My eyes might be going but they aren't fooling me when I see one of them."

Savilia gently picked the framed painting up. Hatred rose in her heart but she forced it down, not wanting the owner to notice. "Really? What did it look like?"

"I saw her pretty close, about from me to that statue"—about 10 feet away—"right there. She wasn't too big, a little one. A mighty fine creature, though. She had a, uh, bluish color with a pinch of green in it. The wings were the color of the sky. It was out in the woods. I was out huntin' when I saw her there. Drinking from the stream. When she looked at me, I saw the most creative eyes ever." He paused for a moment, looking at Savilia. She was lost in thought with what he was describing the dragon to be. The old alien smiled wider. "She had your eyes."

Savilia jumped in defense, nearly dropping the painting, and frantically looked around, making sure no one else heard that. The owner chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. I ain't gonna tell no one. It was about 30 some years ago anyway."

Savilia was still cautious and trying to remember the man. With her memory wiped clean, she couldn't remember a thing about him. Unable to say anything, she stuttered trying to get something out.

"Tell you what, lassie, you can have that painting for free. It should belong to you anyway. May I have your name?"

The man's calm and caring aura gave Savilia a sense of assurance. "It's Savilia."

"Savilia," he said, letting the sounds roll off his tongue. "Wonderful. Great to hear! Listen, my cousin is across the galaxy, but whenever you get to the space port shaped like the crescent. Ask for a man named Ray Steele."

"Why? What's important about this man?"

"You'll see when you find him. I wish you luck on your journey."

"But—woah!" A tug on the back of her shirt pulled her away from the stand. The alien just smiled and waved her goodbye as she was dragged quickly away.

Scroop tossed her on the deck and lifted the ship off the port as quick as he could. "What's going on?" Savilia questioned, running up to the wheel.

"Busssiness didn't go as planned today."

"What the hell did you do?" Sirens went off in the background. Savilia was stunned. "What in the holy mother of all things good and evil did you do? Even I never had the cops— No, wait, yes I have…"

"Then get rid of them! There'sss a blaster in my room."

Savilia rushed into Scroop's room—_nice room_—and grabbed the blaster on the table. She stumbled up the stairs and to the back of the boat. Getting in place, she narrowly missed a laser blast herself, zooming right past her face and burning some of her cheek. "Son of a…"

Savilia took her turn, then. She aimed and shot. A miss. She swore and shot again. She hit one of the metal-head cops and his bike went down with him. "We have to get off this planet!" Savilia shouted to Scroop. "They'd have no chance in the antigravity!"

Scroop must've heard her over the racing winds. The boat angled up and into the zero gravity space. The cops following them gave up, unable to follow on vehicles that size. For kicks, Savilia shot again and hit another cop in the head, sending sparks flying. "Ha!" She laughed and rejoined Scroop at the wheel. "Quick thinking, huh?"

Scroop merely nodded. "We'll have to be more careful on other portsss. Word travelsss fassst." He stuck the wheel on auto and went down below.

"Don't I have anything to do today?" Savilia wondered, following him down below. What was he even doing? He stopped in front of a spare room and stared at Savilia, hoping the annoying kid would leave him alone and in peace for three seconds. Arms held up in defense, she took the hint. "I got it. I got it." She turned and started walking away. Her eyes moved to the blaster in her hand. She had better return it before Scroop got even more pissed.

Savilia stepped into Scroop's room for the second time. She returned the gun on top of the table where she found it but instead of leaving, she thought she'd at least look around. She was quite surprised. His room was lightly decorated. Mauve curtains across the rectangular windows that viewed behind the boat. There was a bed in there, but it looked like it had never been used. How does he sleep? The thought curiously crossed her mind while she imagined how he slept. Standing, on the bed, on the floor…on the ceiling? Savilia looked up at the wood to see if there were any claw marks into the ceiling. She'd have to find out! The now curious thought itched like a bad ivy rash. A shiver ran down her spine. Oh, how she hated poisonous plants.

As she left the room, a big smile was plastered on her face. She just had to know since the thought had crossed her mind.

"No!" the creature begged and pleaded. "No! I won't give in!" His blue patterns glowed slightly in the dim light.

"You're such a weak," a voice in the darkness said. The bone-chilling voice laughed deeply. "So foolish! Struggling for control even when you know it's futile." A hand came out and grabbed the brown throat of the other, choking the air out of him. "You will obey my orders unless you wish her to be killed. I swore I'd keep her alive as long as you followed my orders." The voice's black eyes were like endless pits staring into the yellow ones in front of him.

The grip was gone on the dragon's throat. He coughed and gasped for air. His throat was on fire from the touch of the demon. The last thing he wanted was for her to die. He would give everything and already has. His eyes closed and he dropped his low. The thought of losing anything else made a single tear plunge to the dusty ground.

When night had finally set in time, Savilia had waited several hours to make sure Scroop would've been asleep. Feet stepped as silent as a cat as the dragon-girl snuck down below to Scroop's door. She stayed there for a minute, having her dragon ear to the door. Hearing nothing but slight breathing, her ear disappeared and a hand gripped the door.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door. Its hinges squeaked slightly but not enough to be heard by someone sleeping. Savilia stepped into the room and was actually surprised. Scroop was sleeping in the bed, only using the blanket to cover him. It had been warm the last few nights, Savilia thought. She walked over to the side of the bed and crossed her arms, examining the oddity. Never had she thought he would actually use a bed.

She shrugged to herself. It had only been a few days since they'd known each other. She had a lot to learn about him and she hoped he would never learn a lot about her. "That wouldn't be too good," she thought aloud. Her arms stretched up and she gave a yawn. Satisfied with her findings, it was time for her to get some sleep.

When she closed the door, Scroop's eyes opened and focused on the door. What had she been doing in his room? His suspicion grew even more with her. Could he really trust her? He closed his eyes again. He'd find the answer out soon enough.


	4. Choices to Think

Several months had passed now. Savilia was content with life. No sign of Archeus, Scroop didn't try to snoop with her about anything. He had inquired the painting. He simply told her how the owner gave it to her, leaving the why out. Scroop seemed satisfied, she assumed. Although their relationship was getting edgy, yet fun. Savilia got around to annoy Scroop constantly, pissing him off a lot. Sure, it was a little—who was she kidding, it was really childish, but she had fun with it. Besides, the arachnid had to open up more. He was so tight and serious all the damn time. Savilia never grew up with seriousness, only when it was needed. She had grown up around fun and excitement. Scroop was not that and that's what annoyed both of them about the other the most.

Currently, Savilia was hanging upside down from the lowest branch off the mast. With the work, her back had been hurting. She always wanted to try this method to see if it worked. She didn't complain a lot about it, but with sleeping on the deck how she was, it wasn't helping.

Dropping down to the floor, she stretched her spine back and forth to let it snap back into place. "That really does work," she said to herself. "What a relief that is." Savilia pranced down to the galley, ready to get breakfast. "Good morning, Scroop," she said happily. The arachnid just grunted his hello. Had he known she'd be like this, he'd have never hired her. What a pain in his ass she was.

"There are a few other seatsss," Scroop groaned.

"What's wrong with sitting here?" she asked before taking a bite of her fried eggs.

"I'm already sssitting here."

Savilia gave him the 'you're kidding' look. "How big is your bubble anyway?"

"I have a wall, and sssomehow you manage to get over it." Scroop looked at her plate and looked around the kitchen. In all the time he's seen her eat, never had he seen her hardly eaten any plant material, especially purps. She had said once that she hates those things with everything she is. She had tried one, only because Scroop had forced her to. At the time, her acid pouch, as all Cavaries had, and stomach kicked and churned. She nearly got sick afterwards. There was just something about those purps that made her sick to her pouch. She was spitting up neon green acid for a week.

All Cavarie dragons had an acid pouch as a defense and breath weapon. The acid was made up of different foods in their diets. After food was digested, the acid that was left behind was stored in the large pouch below their stomachs. Any acid unused when the pouch was full was thrown up to be emptied and refilled again. Acidic fruits were the best for this process, but if not taken easily and steadily, they could make a dragon sick. Which is what happened to Savilia when force fed the devil fruit, as she called it.

And even as a human, some things were unable to be hidden by the body. The eyes and acid pouch were a few things. Other things were their stained teeth which occurred from using the acid. When Cavaries hatch, their teeth are white, but over years of using the acid stains them that color. Savilia had near neon green teeth. Another thing was the colors of her gums and mouth. It was a deep violet, the same color as her poisonous claws. Another defense Cavarie's have. Little venom sacks embedded before their claws with a muscle controlling the sack. The tips of their claws were the same color as the venom. Savilia was just glad that her nails weren't yellow and purple. That would have Scroop wondering.

"You're the one who lets me get over," Savilia muttered between bites. "If you wouldn't, you wouldn't be putting up with me."

Scroop hated to admit, but she had a point. Without letting her trust him, he would never figure out what she was up to or what she was. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. That metaphor was overrated. He could throw her pretty far. Almost tossed her overboard once, but she manage to somehow grab onto a loose board in the hull with her nails and pull herself up. Afterwards, she had to fix it.

The girl couldn't fool him, though. He knew there was no loose board. There were no aquatic humans, unless you counted merfolk. But there was no way she had that blood flowing through her. Those eyes of hers always told him a different story. He had heard stories from his father about how his grandfather had seen dragons when they roamed the worlds. He had thought of that, but there was no way. Savilia was human. Dragons don't turn human. He had no idea what to think anymore about the girl.

Savilia started humming, getting up and dancing out the galley singing. "_Toupee or not toupee? That is the question. It refused to stay as it all turned gray. Oh, William Shakespeare's receding hair. Please excuse the pun; it's hair today, gone tomorrow. So be thankful for what precious locks you have. Toupee or not toupee? That is the question. And by the way, I just gotta say, thank the Lord I'm not going bald._*"

Her love for singing was not anything Scroop particularly enjoyed. He didn't mind it, though. It was something that passed the time and didn't make things so dull.

Scroop's own thought caught him off guard. He hated when people sang. He shook his head and went back to sailing his ship.

A loud roar interrupted the peace that settled on the boat. Savilia's eyes snapped open in fear and shock. Sitting up, her mind raced and her heart pumped swiftly. "No, no, no, no, no!" About forty feet out, a dirt-brown dragon was headed towards them.

"I never thought I'd find you, my little one," Archeus hissed as he rested himself on the deck. His weight slowed the boat down nearly to a stop.

Savilia backed up into Scroop. A large shotgun-like blaster held firm in his claws. Her heart raged with fear but was soon overwhelmed by hatred. She stood straight and defended her ground. "You're not going to kill anyone else."

Archeus threw back his head in laughter. "You think you can stop me? I've killed everyone you've ever cared about. A little brat like you can't stop me!"

A smile grew on Scroop's face. This dragon would be one hell of a prize. While Savilia and the dragon argued, Scroop had aimed the blaster and shot, hitting the shoulder. Archeus hissed in pain, blood seeping from the wound. His bright eyes glared at Scroop, taking in a breath deep into his pouch.

"Look out!" Savilia shoved Scroop out of the way and dodged the stream-like blast of red acid. The discharge hit the deck and exploded, sending slivers of wood and droplets of acid everywhere.

Archeus being how he was focused on Scroop now more than Savilia. His blue claws raked the air where Scroop stood moments ago. He hissed and growled, spitting acid at the arachnid while Savilia snuck around and managed to get where Archeus could see her. With a battle cry, Savilia leaped onto the dragon's back. Her yellowed claws dug into Archeus' skin and peeled their way down, opening long and deep wounds.

Archeus shrieked in pain and bucked, hoping to throw Savilia off his back, but she held on for dear life. Her claws dug in deeper, releasing more poison that mixed with the blood gushing out of the wounds. Savilia pulled one of her hands out and started slashing at his back. His reddish brown wings beat crazy with desperation to throw her off. Finally, he was able to grip Savilia in his claws. With a flick of his arm, Savilia was tossed hard onto the deck right below Archeus.

The air was knocked completely out of her. Savilia struggled for any oxygen. A sinister smile appeared on Archeus' snout. He would finally get what he wanted. He pressed a hand on Savilia's stomach and started applying pressure. Savilia seized his wrist with her human hands, hoping to use what strength she had to ease the pressure and the growing pain.

A miraculous shot from Scroop freed Savilia of the pain and caused Archeus to be wounded greatly. A shot right to the neck. Not a major artery, but a damaging wound. He was losing blood and his started feeling funny. He knew it was time to give up. Silently vowing to make a scene later, Archeus spread his wings and left. Just like that.

The boat jerked back to its normal speed. Savilia was on her side, curled up and arms hugging her stomach. Scroop went up to her and turned her over. "Ah, fuck!" she cursed at the air. The force that had been applied was enough to cause something inside of her to rupture or bleed. She couldn't tell, but she knew it hurt. "That god damn son a bitch! I'll fucking kill him next time!" She slammed her fist on the deck, bruising it but not really caring. She had been in range to kill him. To finally kill him! How could she be so stupid to be such an easy target like that?

"Calm down," Scroop remarked. "You won't make yourssself better with that." He gently picked her up and brought her down to his room.

"I was this close. This god damn—ah!" The arachnid had dropped her straight on the bed, frustrated with her anger. He didn't comprehend why she was so peeved, but it would have to wait.

Scroop paused for a moment. Why should he help her? She could be trying to trick or even kill him for all he knew. He had been planning on what he would do if he found out. Torture was his first choice. And yet, something told him it was all in his head. He had to trust his first instincts, though. Question first, treat later.

"I don't buy it anymore. You're no human, that'sss what I know."

Savilia was stupefied. How could he be asking questions at a time like this? "Scroop, this isn't the time to be—"

"Tell me or I'll let you die, ssslowly."

Savilia was stuck. Her mind whirled with questions and answers but none she would rather do. She could lie and hope it works. She knew he wasn't brainless. He would know if she was lying. Scroop's caught her lying before and he could tell. She didn't know how, but he could. Her eyes closed, trying to clear her head from the pain of her insides and hoped to calm down. A cough suddenly pricked up her throat. Blood spattered on her arm as se coughed into it. If he wouldn't help her, she would certainly die. She had to tell him the truth.

"I…" Her vision started blurring and her vocals tightened, unable to talk anymore. Her hand reached up to her locket and pulled it off and, with the last of her consciousness, dropped it beside her on the bed. In her last thoughts, she fairly well knew they could be her last.

Scroop stared at the fallen girl and then at the locket. Taking it in his hand, he looked it over. The ruby was beautifully encrusted into the head of the locket. It reflected his face but also something else he couldn't make out. He clicked the pin to open it. The gears whirled and whizzed as the front opened and a man popped up in hologram form. "Happy 16th birthday, Savy!" the hologram said in a distinguished accent. "I'd hope you'd be likin' this. I've been workin' on it fer the last 16 years. I've collected all'a da memories jus' for ya." The man disappeared and moving pictures started to appear.

It was when Savilia was young. She looked to be only a few months old but still human. The man, who Scroop guessed was Silver, was cradling her and holding her. The picture changed to Savilia taking her first steps with Silver coaxing her. Next, Savilia had to have been around four or five. Silver was showing her how to do some repairs on the ship when he looked up and was surprised. It showed Savilia as a little dragon flapping her wings and flying. Silver had a big smile plastered on his face and cheered her on.

Scroop shut the locket, shocked and awed. His suspicion had been right the whole time! But how was it even possible? He looked back at the girl. A dragon. A Cavarie! The rarest in the universe, even when they were alive. And he had one in right in his care, no, his clutches. She could fetch a hefty sum for him on the black market. Everything about her dragon body was worth hundreds if not thousands. What a find he had here! His decision was made with a smirk of victory.

Scroop's expression changed as a tug in his mind pulled him away from those thoughts and to others. She was the best handyman he had ever come across. The girl took her work with pride and care. How often did someone come across that for someone like him? She didn't ask for any pay, either. All she asked was food and shelter. He wondered if she and that other dragon were the last of their species. They definitely hated each other, that he knew with the way they acted with each other. Scroop wondered how long they had been fighting like this.

His eyes turned back to the girl as her breathing started to become a wheeze. Savilia would die soon if he didn't help her soon. His claw closed on the locket. His mind had been made up already. He clutched the knob on the door and looked back at her. Hadn't it?

* _The song "Rugs From Me to You" is copyrighted to Owl City_


	5. Opening Up

Somewhere, half way 'cross the universe, a man stopped to look up at the dark sky. His cyborg eye looked around. What was that he just felt? It almost felt as if something passed through him. He used his newfound eye to zoom in and peer through the sky. Something crossed his field of vision. It had a dim glow to it, sort of yellow but also a hint of green.

The ma rubbed his eyes and looked again, hoping it wasn't just a trick of the eye. The glow was circling about a mile above ground, almost beckoning him to keep watching. Then, the thing changed direction and headed north. "Wait!" Silver called aloud. The creature lowered itself to fifty feet above…. Forty….. Thirty…. Finally stopping at twenty feet. It was just above the treetops. Silver had to run just to keep up with it. His new leg made it difficult, but he kept up in hope it would be—

A surprise cut his thoughts off. Before him was a large boat, slightly larger than Scroop's, hidden in the dead of night and the middle of the forest. On the deck of the boat was the creature. Silver could see him clearly. Surprisingly, the creature was completely see-through. Only a reflective outline could be seen and the slight tribal glow on its body. Something was clutched in its mouth.

Silver stepped towards the boat. He recognized it as being his from before Archeus had kidnapped him, but he didn't remember leaving it here. He questioned the thought while he climbed aboard. It was a true miracle, that's for sure. Silver looked up, face-to-face with the clear-formed dragon. He jumped slightly as color suddenly came to it. Her skin was turquoise with aqua glowing patterns. The wings were a deep ocean blue, delicately folded across her back. Her long ears were the only accessory on her head, noting her gender. As her tail swayed side to side, sparkling dust looked to be coming off of the tip, showing another gender-specific quality. Her eyes were a magnificent shade of blue with a hint of orange around the water drop pupil.

Her head bowed down to Silver's height. He lifted his hand and accepted what was in her mouth. It was a book. She lifted her head again and looked from the book to him. Silver recognized it right away. He opened the snap lock on it and turned to a random page. He read aloud: "Dear diary, today was fris' day Silver took me out to da ocean. I loved it right away! I had fun splashin' in da water an' swimmin'. I found out that I could swim well in da water. It's like I was born to swim. I hope I get to visit the salty water again someday. Silver is da best! I couldn' thank 'im enough for what he did today." Silver paused.

"But how did ya…" He looked around but the dragon wasn't in sight. Quickly wondering if this was all in his head or not, his next thought was Savy. She had to be alive and well for this to happen. Running down below deck to prepare for sailing, he vowed to find her one day. Soon enough, he was off the planet and on his search.

Breath filled the heavy lungs. A heart started to beat again. Pain coiled around the abdomen like an anaconda had gotten a hold. Eyes shot open and the girl shot to a sitting position. Where was she? She set a hand to her head. It felt like she got hit by an anchor. Everything around her was fuzzy and bright in her eyes. Was she dead?

A familiar groan came from somewhere in the room. "I wasss hoping you wouldn't wake."

Everything flashed through her mind. Coming aboard the ship, meeting Scroop, the fight with Archeus, and fainting. Savilia had thought she'd be dead by now.

Her vision came together after a few seconds. From the view, it looked like she was in Scroop's room. The bed was comfortable, she thought with a smile. She had her comeback already set up. "If you wanted me to die then why didn't you throw me overboard?" she questioned, knowing he wouldn't give a true response.

Scroop stood from the chair and tossed her locket to her, landing in front of her crossed legs. She picked it up and looked at it, seeing her dragon form reflecting back at her. She didn't know how Silver managed this, but he did. Savilia smiled and her draconic reflection mimicked this. Scroop walked over and looked at the locket himself, seeing the girl for what she truly was. At that moment, he understood.

Scroop finally answered. "You ssshowed me, and I helped you. Jussst as I sssaid."

"I didn't expect you to actually treat me. I expected you to let me die so you could sell my parts on the black market."

"That wasss my firssst plan," Scroop admitted.

Savilia was surprised to hear this. "Then why didn't you? My body would've reverted back to my actual self if you had let me die. You never cease to confuse the hell outta me."

The mantivor didn't even know why himself. He thought he knew better. Guess he didn't. As he left, Savilia looked up at him. "Scroop." Looking back at her, she had a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you." In a way, he didn't expect anything like that from her. After hearing how he had planned to leave her to die, he half expected her to turn on him when his back was turned or to get off the ship as soon as possible. Her eyes, though, told a different story. Not knowing what to say, he nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Savilia rested her head on the pillow, taking in all that had occurred. Her thoughts were still going through, trying to figure out why Scroop had saved her. If he wanted her dead, then why? Her stomach started to pain again but in a different way than the constricting pain. A groan escaped her lips. "I'm hungry…"

In no time, Savilia was back to her annoying, in Scroop's words, self. Already, he regretted sparing her life. The brunette ran up to Scroop and hugged him quickly before letting go and running to the galley yelling a "Thank you!" once again.

The arachnid had to stand there for a minute, processing what just happened. She just hugged him. What went loose in her head? A sigh came to him in irritation but he, for once, let it go. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to loosen up around her. Savilia didn't bug him as much as she had before. Maybe he was actually, dare he think it, starting to like her. He shook his head. That was impossible. He disliked everyone and anyone.

"_Then why did you let me come aboard?"_

Her unanswered question popped up in his mind again. He cursed it for not leaving him alone and swatted the annoying fly from his mind.

"Who wasss that other dragon?" Scroop finally got around to asking Savilia about it. The question bugged him enough to actually stop him from sleeping and wake Savilia from the deck.

The dragon looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Huh, wha?"

"The brown one that ambushed usss. Who wasss he?"

Savilia yawned and sat up. After all her stretching, she stood on her feet and walked over to the railing. "His name is Archeus," Savilia began when Scroop joined beside her. "I really don't remember anything about my past so forgive me for that lost information. All I know is that he's been trying to kill me and everyone I've ever cared about. He's the one who killed my species. He killed my parents, and he killed Silver." She clutched her locket, fighting the tears that threatened her eyes. My human body is 18, but my dragon self is over 300 years old. When Silver found me, he said there was a note as well. He didn't say what it said, not remembering I guess, but that's how he knew my name. I wouldn't've even remembered. All I know is how old I really am." She gave another yawn. "I hate Archeus with everything I am."

"Interesssting. How have you forgotten?"

She shrugged. "Who knows. I surely don't. I don't remember anything of my past. If it was amnesia then I wouldn't even remember being a dragon or who Archeus was. I wouldn't remember the hate…"

"Do you think it'sss funny asss well?"

"What are you talking about? How is anything funny?"

Scroop looked down at her curiously. "How can one dragon murder an entire ssspeciesss?"

Surprisingly, Savilia had never put that to thought. Her hatred had clouded her mind for so long, all rational thought considering Archeus was useless and always lead to the thought of killing him. This opened up a whole new theory, but she still didn't accept it. "There's no proof he didn't. He's been trying to kill me and everyone else around me since I can remember."

"Unlesss he's being forccced to accomplish all of thisss." Savilia said nothing else; trying to look passed her hatred to consider the possibility. Scroop looked down at her, noticing the concentration in her face and the intense stare she was giving off into space. She must've zoned out. Thinking back to the locket and what it could do, he looked at it dangling from her neck. Putting his pincer forward, he grasped it and pulled it towards him. This snapped Savilia back to the boat and looked at Scroop. She took the loop off around her neck and let Scroop look at it closer.

As he peered into the scarlet gem, he saw the flash from before. A secret so hidden that he himself didn't even believe or know. Taken aback at what he saw, he looked up at Savilia and back to the jewel. It was impossible. Without a word, he handed the locket back to her and disappeared below deck.

Savilia looked back at the gem, only seeing her dragon face looking back at her. "What did you see?" she pondered aloud. Her curiosity piqued, but she figured she'd actually ask and wait for the answer instead of snooping about it. She figured it would establish some more of a trust between them. Letting go of all other thoughts, she crawled back under her blanket to get her rest.


	6. Just Another Day

Savilia was hanging from the limb of the mast once more, stretching her back out. Her tail was curled around the wood with her back bent as far as it could go. Scroop slightly chuckled at her. The dragon looked like a mix between a J and a U. Savilia's tail unraveled and she landed on all fours. Noticing that Scroop was watching her, she grinned. "Pictures last longer, Scroop."

"I have to disssagree. Dragonsss are older than picturesss. You're a living fosssil." Scroop walked up to the bow of the boat.

Savilia stuck her lips to the side and called, "Thanks for making me feel young!" She just got a wave a his claw in return.

Savilia looked out to the view. Damn, she thought. How long had it already been? Two months? Three? Four? She gave an amused huff. Oh, how time seemed to pass on this ship. She loved it! Every day she got stronger in some way. Mentally, physically, and even her and Scroop's relationship was growing stronger and bonding more. He had opened up to her quite a bit. She guessed that happened to people who spend all day together. That didn't mean they didn't have their fights or arguments. Scroop had threatened to throw her off the ship, and did, on several occasions. She just flew back up to the deck, needling him even further. Savilia knew it helped calm him down, knowing she would just return in the end. And yet, it gave him a sense of comfort knowing that.

"You still never answered my question," Savilia stated, waltzing up to her companion. "You know, what you saw in the ruby."

"I'm not inquired to anssswer that if I choossse not to," Scroop plainly said.

Savilia rolled her multi-colored eyes. That's what he had said last time. "Pleeeaaasssse?" She gave him her cutest face possible with a toothy grin.

Scroop got one look at her and rolled his one eyes at her attempt. It wouldn't work. It never did. "No."

She gave him a long face. "Then you can just suck the juice from a moose." With that, she walked off leaving Scroop utterly disturbed with that metaphor. A large smile plastered on her face knowing what she had just accomplished. When she got to the galley, she busted out laughing, imagining the look on Scroop's face. Tears swelled from her eyes just thinking about it more, getting to the point she was curled up on the floor unable to breathe. "Moose juice! HAHAHA!" He tail thumped wildly against the floor.

Up on the deck, Scroop was flushed red under that exoskeleton of his. "Moossse juiccce," he muttered. "I'll ssshow you moossse juiccce."

The next morning…

Savilia took a deep breath and stretched. This morning was different somehow. It was warm, comforting, soft… Wait a sec… She was asleep on the deck, why would it be soft? Her eyes snapped opened and moved around. She was in Scroop's room. _Weird_. Was she dreaming? Did something happen to her again? And yet, something was still off.

The girl shrugged it off and flipped to her other side. Suddenly, warm breath came on her face. Shocked, her eyes snapped again, face-to-face with Scroop. Savilia flipped out and fell off the bed. Her back hit the floor hard. With a grunt she sat up and looked back at Scroop. He was sitting up on his forearm having a laugh. "Good morning, sssleaping beauty."

Savilia narrowed her eyes at him. "You bitch." With those words, she vowed. It was on. The prank war had been started.

Later on, while planning her next prank, she had thought about waking up next to him. He admitted to have putting her there half an hour before she woke up. It was bad that she slept heavily at times. Scroop must've known that as well. But why did he choose that instead of something else?

Scroop walked up next to her on the railing. "Get a good night'sss sssleep?"

Savilia buried her reddening face in her arms. "Shut up," she mumbled. "Just you wait. I'll get you. I'll get you gooood."

Scroop smirked, doubting if she could come up with something witty. On the other hand, she very well could. He'd have to watch his back from now on. A different danger was lurking about in these woods, and it wore the mask of an innocent girl. Heh, innocent. That was a good one.

"Just you wait," Savilia said again, chuckling evilly and walking down below deck. Scroop was actually worried now.

Below deck, Savilia had a good plan hatching. It would require butter and lots of it. She chuckled at her own idea and got started. She waited a while, though. After an hour passed, she went into the galley to get some food. Scroop was eyeing her cautiously when she entered. As usual, she was humming, but that aura she had around her tensed him up. She had a plan and he knew it. Digging around in the pantries, Savilia finally came across some butter in the ice box. She stuffed the block in her vest and took out a steak, as usual. She cooked it up and took her normal seat in front of Scroop.

"This is some good steak," Savilia said, taking a bite. "One of the best I've tasted. Delicious."

"You're not fooling anyone with that. I know you have sssomething planned," Scroop hissed distrustfully.

Savilia just gave him a fake reassuring smile. She took a few more bites of her steak before saying something. "Oh, Scroop. I'm not that smart. You know this already." She took the last bites of her steak, put the dishes away, and left.

"And yet I know you're no idiot either…"

Savilia took out the block of butter and unwrapped the bottom of it. With a satisfied smile, she started buttering the floor in front of his door on both sides. She had other plans, but she decided to save the best ones for later. Starting off slow would be best. For now anyway.

When the sun set, Scroop stalked off while Savilia was making her little area comfortable. Fluffing out the actual pillow Scroop had given to her, she waited. And waited….. And waited. Something was wrong. She should've heard him fall by now.

Ten minutes passed and she grew worried and curious. She buttered the whole damn front of his room. There was no way in all of heaven and on earth he could step over that. Did she actually miss a spot that Scroop had stepped on? The coincidence was low, but possible. Savilia couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out.

The girl walked down the steps and looked around at the corners. Scroop wasn't in sight of the hallway. Yet, the door to his room was cracked slightly. He had to have missed the butter. Aggravated, she walked over to the area and stepped on it. There was no butter on the floor. She cursed at herself. He had to have known and cleaned it up.

Savilia grasped the handle of the knob, a can in hand. If she couldn't get him while he was awake, she'd get him while he was asleep. She shook up the cream-in-a-can and stepped closer to the door. She opened the door and moved with it. A devious grin appeared on her face.

All of that went away as something hit her on the head, something hard, wet, and… She took the bucket off her head, steaming with anger but unable to be seen through the honey and feathers covering her face. "I hate you so much," she growled, looking at Scroop who had enjoyed the show from the corner of the room. He had been one step ahead of her. Savilia gave him his props. He was good.

The grin appeared on her face again. Lifting up the can, she gestured him to come closer with her finger. "Come here." She started walking towards him.

"No," he simply protested.

"Oh, yeah. It's time to take your medicine!" When he dashed away from her, she dashed right after him. When she was close enough, she sprayed him with the foamy cream. Savilia was happy again, not thinking about Silver or Archeus. She was glad that Scroop was becoming less serious the more she hung around him. In all her honeyed mess, she smiled, her heart content.

Unbeknownst to the two pranksters, a very maneuverable ship was approaching them at high speeds. A rusty hand clutched the railing of the boat. "Prepare to board!" his voice shouted to his crew. He knew tonight would be an interesting night.


	7. Pirates!

Savilia knew something was wrong quick, but in all the excitement and fuss, she had ignored the horrible feeling in her gut. Now, she was wishing she hadn't. The dragon was currently locked in a battle with two fierce pirates. They had Savilia cornered but took a heavy slam of her thick tail, throwing them off the edge of the boat. Her head looked everywhere, looking for Scroop and was wondering if he could hold up with so many pirates.

Savilia trotted over to assist him only to get stopped by the captain of the crew himself. A large cutlass was held in his long hand. He had three pairs of yellow-green eyes. Fangs stuck out of his mouth, intimidating Savilia somewhat with potential venom. His skin was a rusted color. His dressing was that of a normal pirate with a fancy touch. "You aren't gettin' away so easily, dragon," his harsh voice promised.

Savilia scoffed. "Wanna bet, fish-face?"

The captain narrowed his eyes at her. "You'll soon be eatin' those words, lass." The fight started. The captain swung at Savilia but she dodged and kicked him away. The alien got up and charged at Savilia. He jumped over her tail and slashed her in the side. His skill was unexpected yet expected at the same time. She didn't know how well of an opponent he would actually become.

Savilia shot a blast of acid. The captain's speed outmatched that of the acidic stream following him. Other crew members were hit in the process, burning and melting their skin. This acid was nothing to be messed with, the captain noted as he looked back at his writhing crew. It was a slightly sickening sight. Savilia's tail swept under his feet while he had gotten distracted, sending him on his back. She stood over him, glaring down at him. For several moments, nothing was said. They just stared into each other's eyes. Something psychically passed between the two.

When they both noticed it, they tore apart from each other. Memories tried to flood through Savilia's mind but the headache that came with it was so intense that it brought her to the ground. She hissed in pain and grabbed at her head, trying to force the headache away. She had even forgotten about the danger on the ship, opening up a weak spot.

"Get the dragon tied up! Hurry!" the captain called to his crew. Several crew members grabbed some rope and stalked towards Savilia. The sound of the captain's voice snapped her back into reality, but her eyes blurred horribly. She tried to fight off what seemed like dozens of crew members but missed the actual ones. It felt like trying to pinpoint the actual person from a house of mirrors at the carnival.

Ropes were thrown over her and tightened, bringing her to the ground. Her arms, legs, and wings were tied. Her snout was muzzled with a small, leather net tied around it. Scroop was equally outmatched and apprehended. One of the larger crew members tossed him beside Savilia.

The captain chuckled and kneeled next to the Cavarie's head. "Doesn't feel good to be tied, eh?"

A deep hiss slithered through her throat. She avoided eye contact, hoping not to cause another headache like the one before. She snorted and looked to the side, staring at the deck floor. Her eyes soon calmed slightly.

"I'm curious to how you came across a creature like this," the captain curiously pondered aloud, looking at Scroop.

Scroop said nothing. His gut wouldn't let him say a word about Savilia. He wanted to say everything and possibly get her out of his life. Why the hell was he stopping himself?

The captain took his cutlass and held the tip to Scroop's throat. "I'd get talking." Something wet and slimy hit his hand, starting to burn not even a second after. "Arrh!" He dropped his sword and quickly wiped the substance off his hand with his coat. Looking down at his hand, the skin had been burned quickly to a second-degree burn. His six eyes glared at Savilia, who was giving him a smug look. "You bitch!" _Smack!_ He backhanded her with his unburned hand, tanning the spot on Savilia's face instantly. His patience had run thin. From his coat, he took out a pocket pistol and pointing it at her and cocked it. "I've had just about enough of you!"

"Wait!" The sound of the arachnid's voice stopped him from pulling the trigger. He forced his eyes from Savilia and turned to Scroop, impatiently waiting for a response. "She wasss a ssstowaway. I offered her sssafety for work aboard my ssship."

The captain swallowed his anger and impatience. He stowed the pistol away again. "It's quite odd for a dragon like her to be able to work aboard a ship with ease," the captain finally said.

Scroop looked at Savilia and she merely nodded. "Ssshe can turn human."

The captain's eyes widened. "Fascinatin'." With a smile, he scanned Savilia. "I would love to see this."

Savilia sighed, knowing she would have to. Before all of them, she shifted to her human form. All the rope was useless to restrain her. She tore the rope off her legs and hands before standing up.

"Now, don't try anythin' while you're like that." The captain looked at one of his crew and threw a pistol to him. "If you attack, he'll shoot your friend here." He gestured his hand to Scroop as the crew member took aim to Scroop's head.

Savilia growled. "And if you kill him, I'll make sure to rip out every one of your innards out before I kill you." Needles pricked through her words. They were so intense that some of the crew shuddered at the thought.

"My word is given that he won't shoot if you're no threat," the captain uttered.

"Fine, but leave the ship. You can have any valuables, but leave."

The captain said nothing but merely walked to Savilia, standing in front of her. The alien had about a foot to a foot and a half on her. Looking down at her, he noticed the locket around her neck. He held out a hand. "Let me see it."

Savilia was hesitant, ready to die to defend the locket. Right now, she knew better to cooperate somewhat. The locket was lifted over her head and placed in the rusted hand. The captain looked the locket over before peering into the ruby. He blinked, seeing a fuzzy image in the ruby. A woman, he saw. She looked to be about in her early twenties. As the image became clearer, everything else around him became fuzzy. Memories surged his mind as he stared deeper into the ruby. The woman he saw was like no other. Her skin was fair with a tint of blue. Her long, cerulean hair shone like the ocean on a sunny day. She wore a beautiful red dress. And yet, something was clutched in her arms, holding it close. The captain squinted, trying to see what it was she was holding. His eyes went blank for several moments.

He set the locket upside down in Savilia's hand and turned away from her, walking a few paces away. The tension was unsettling for the girl and Scroop. Somehow, they both knew what he was thinking. His eyes flashed opened with an order, "Tie her up and throw her aboard. The dragon's comin' with us."

Upon hearing the words, Savilia transformed quickly. She went in to attack but the captain reminded her not to, pointing a pistol at Scroop. Cursing herself silently for being so kind hearted, she gave in, submitting herself to capture. The first mate walked up and put a loop around her neck and tied her snout shut. Her head subconsciously flicked at how uncomfortable the rope felt around her muzzle. It was so scratchy and itchy. The slender alien tugged at the rope, urging Savilia to follow him.

The captain chuckled at her. "You did say we could take anythin' valuable on the ship. You are quite the prize, dragon."

Scroop was untied but still had a pistol pointed at him. Before boarding the pirate's ship, Savilia remembered that she still held the locket in her hand. As hard as it was for her, she let it go, letting it slide out of her claws and onto the deck. She looked back at Scroop, her heart wrenching at the separation. She wanted to fight and struggle so bad, but her head told her it wasn't the smart thing to do right now. Her eyes closed as she muttered a goodbye to Scroop, a few tears falling from her eyes, before being pulled aboard the ship.

Scroop watched the ship sail away with Savilia aboard. The mantivor was stunned all over, not even sure what to believe. After so many months, she was actually gone. Out of his life for good. However, he didn't feel happy or relieved like he expected. Watching them take her away tore at him somehow. He looked around at his ship. Maybe it was the fact that he lost the best cabin girl ever? It was only part of the answer.

A glint came from somewhere near the edge of the boat. Walking up to it, he discovered it to be Savilia's necklace. Carefully, he picked it up and stared into the ruby once more, questioning it again.

"_The ruby was enhanced to show the holder or wearer of the locket to show their deepest secret or what they truly wanted in life. I could never figure out which. It had always been my dragon reflecting back at me, but that could be my secret or what I want. I don't want to be a dragon forever, you know. And I do hide that from the rest of the world. I'd be scared to think about what would happen if they found out…" _

A few months prior, Scroop had questioned the ruby. The answer had come back to him in memory, but he ignored what he saw in the ruby, thinking it was a trick of his mind instead of what it really was. Well, this was the third time he had ever looked at the jewel. Third time's the charm as most people say, but he never really believed old saying like that.

The ruby soon reflected back what he had seen twice before in the scarlet gem. Savilia laughed and smiled back at him from the ruby. Something tugged at his insides seeing this. His mind still wanted to believe it was a trick, still something told him otherwise. He clutched the locket in his pincer. He looked up at the sky, not seeing the pirates' ship in sight. "I won't let them get away with thisss."


	8. Caged

The captain drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. He couldn't get his mind off of what he saw in the locket. He sneered at it, wondering why she had left him like that. She was the only one there when he needed someone, anyone. He would never get over that.

A knock on the door sounded, snapping him back to his cabin. "What is it?" he demanded harshly.

His first mate, Jason, opened the door. His scaly hand clutched the knob tightly. "That damn dragon won't leave us alone, Cap'n. She's been annoying the living devils out of us all day! We haven't been able to shut that yap of 'ers."

Nathan sighed, standing up from his chair. "Must I do everythin' you lot can't?" With a groan, he stormed out of his room and down into the brig. He could already hear begging and whining. "What is this entire racket about?" The captain glared daggers at Savilia who was on the floor hugging her stomach. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

A groan escaped her mouth again. "These idiots aren't giving me enough food. If you'd want to sell me then you should want to make sure I'm at least presentable to a potential buyer."

The crew all exchanged glances as they all heard the deep rumble in Savilia's abdomen. Nathan sighed and rubbed his temples. "If you scatterbrained half-wits can't even properly feed a prize like this then I might as well throw you all in there for her to feast on!"

"Captain," one of the crew spoke up, "look a' 'er. She wouldn' 'ave da guts ta eat us."

Savilia perked her head up. "Actually, I'll eat pretty much anything or anyone you throw in here."

"Might as well," Nathan hissed, glaring at his crew. His multi-eyed stare paired with the offer frightened the lot back to their duties before they would get thrown into the cage with the dragon.

Savilia knew that she wouldn't normally eat intelligent, if you could call this bunch that, beings. Although, if she was hungry enough to and the captain did throw one of them in, she wouldn't let the chance go to waste. Her head hit the floor and her stomach growled again. "That wouldn't happen to be an offer, would it?" she asked Nathan hungrily.

The alien looked over the bunch that were in the same area. "It _is_ an offer, actually." Everyone got spooked and hurried above deck. "Jason, bring down that new kid."

"Lawrence?" his first mate asked. "But he's just a—"

"I want to see if she'll actually do it," he whispered, just enough for Jason to hear.

"Y…Yes, Cap'n." Jason trotted up the stairs and out of sight.

Nathan smirked, slowly striding over to the cell Savilia was in. His boots knocked on the wooden floor with each step. Nathan came to a halt right in front of where Savilia's head was resting. Her eyes locked on his every move. Her ears raised up as rebellious questions came from above. Jason came back down holding the supposed new kid in his arms. Savilia gaped. He really was a kid! He didn't look any older than ten. They weren't going to lock him in the cage with her, were they?

Lawrence took his tentacle arm out of Jason's grip. "What's all this about?" he demanded. The kid had a heavy English accent. He looked up at the captain who had a friendly smile on his face.

He put a hand around the kid's shoulder. "We just wanted you to get to know our guest is all." He nodded to Jason to open the cell door. "Just to keep her company durin' this long trip of ours."

Lawrence was skeptical. "You're not fooling me, are ya?"

"Now why would we do that?" Nathan then shoved the kid into the cell and locked the door. "There's dinner, dragon. You won't get any more until this here pipsqueak is nothin' but a pile of bones."

Lawrence turned to Savilia, back pressed against the cell bars. Savilia had stood up and was eyeing the boy. She couldn't kill him. He was just a kid. A kid leading a pirate's life. But he's still a kid. And what did she have against pirates. Other than kidnapping her. He wasn't even a part of the mutiny. He had to be the cabin boy at that.

Savilia closed her eyes, trying not to give in to temptation. Nathan egged her on, though. "You know you want to, dragon. You're goin' to get hungrier and hungrier. You're promised more to eat if you just finish off this little snack. It's not that big of a deal. He ran away from home after all. He came to me lookin' for work. This is all the life he has." Savilia must've been convinced. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were thinner. Her hunger begged and begged to be fed. Meat, it begged. Give me anything.

As Savilia stalked up to the kid, Nathan grinned in delight. Nathan and his first mate walked up back up above the deck. The captain figured it best not to get blood all over his nice, clean coat.

The day was hot and humid. He just had to come across one of the hottest planets out there to restock on everything, the cyborg thought. He was sitting at a local bar, trying to fight off the heat with a couple of drinks before taking off again. He sipped at his beer while thinking of where o head next. He didn't even have a lead on where Savy would even be. That night was the first and last time he ever saw that creature again, too. He sighed, hanging his head. He wasn't about to give up, though.

Silver lifted his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Give me a sign, will ya?" He sighed and took out the diary again. He had read and reread the little book. He had seen Savilia write in it on many occasions but would never let him read it. She made him promise not to go through the diary until she had completely filled it. He had gotten it for her when she was 11. She never wrote in it every day, only on special days. Sadly, she was only a few pages away from completing it.

The cyborg noted the strange guy that sat next to him. He scowled. He knew their kind to be a pain in the ass. They were rude, selfish, proud, and, most of all that annoyed Silver, heartless. _Damn, mantivors…_

"What'll it be?" the alien behind the bar asked the newcomer.

"Whissskey," the spider hissed, already in a foul mood. He had searched for days but he'd seen no sign of those no good pirates anywhere. He had taken word they had come around this port. Upon searching the whole entire port, there wasn't a ship that even resembled the pirates' ship. Pride got in his way many times before in his lifetime, but he wouldn't let it show its face when it came to her.

He hadn't even paid attention to the guy next to him. Slouched over, coat taking up most of his body. Something clutched in a mechanical arm of his. The arachnid glowered out of the corner of his bright eyes.

When the bartender brought him a small glass and the bottle of whiskey, the mantivor poured and took the first shot slowly, just sipping it rather than gulping it down.

Something in the back of his mind bugged him to converse with Scroop. Refusing for a few moments, he finally gave in. "Wassa bloke like you doin' out in a place like dis?" he asked the guy, curious to find his kind in a tropical area.

The mantivor looked at him. "Been travelin' 'round these partsss fer quite sssome time now. When you gotsss nowhere else to go, you kind jussst go wherever."

"I can agree with ya on dat one. I've been travelin' 'round with this girl. She's kinda like a daughter ta me. We got separated a few months ago, though."

The mantivor felt some sympathy for the guy. He knew what it's like to lose someone you loved. "I lossst a brother in a war once. When I returned home, it never felt the sssame without him. Me and him would be 74 thisss year."

Silver nodded. "Savy woulda been 19 already. Shows how much time really flies."

"I can agree to that." The old mantivor chuckled and lifted his glass. "You keep lookin' for her, now. I'm sssure you'll find her one of thessse daysss. The universsse may be big, but it ain't that big."

Silver smiled and lifted his beer, and they both clinked glasses. "Ta family."

"To family, for sssure."


	9. Rescue

Jason scurried up to the captain's quarters and knocked. He got a rude answer in return, but didn't let it get to him. "Cap'n, you may want to come see this." Jason had a splash of red across his shirt.

Nathan smiled. Check mate, dragon. He had won. He noted Jason's hesitation but paid no matter to it. He had a victory to see. The smile on his face kept growing as he was escorted to the brig and paying no mind to Jason's apology about, what, repainting something. Eh, who really cared right now? The first thing he heard was playful laughter. This confused him.

"Can we do it, again, Savilia?" Lawrence's voice asked. "I love that song."

Savilia smiled. A gap in her heart had been filled by meeting Lawrence. She didn't know how or why, but her heart beat with joy at this new filling. Her tail swayed above him, letting the sparkles fall off and pepper the little alien with glitter. "Sure. It is a great song, isn't it?"

The two of them started to sing a song of old. Nathan, not knowing what to think, just stood there as they sung. "_Listen children to a story that was written long ago 'bout a kingdom, on a mountain and the valley folk below. On the mountain was a treasure buried deep beneath a stone, and the valley people swore they'd have it for their very own. Go ahead and hate your neighbor. Go ahead and cheat a friend. Do it in the name of Heaven. You can justify it in the end. There won't be any trumpets blowin' come the judgment day on the bloody morning afteeerrr-err-er... One tin soldier rides away. So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill asking for the buried treasure; tons of gold for which they'd kill. Came an answer from the kingdom, 'With our brothers we will share all the secrets of our mountain. All the riches buried there.' Now the valley cried in anger, 'Mount your horses! Draw your swords!' And they killed the mountain people so they won their just reward. Now they stood beside the treasure on the mountain dark and red. Turn the stone and which beneath it… Peace on Earth was all it said. Go ahead and hate your neighbor. Go ahead and cheat a friend. Do it in the name of Heaven. You can justify it in the end. There won't be any trumpets blowin' come the judgment day. On the bloody morning afteeerrr-eerr-er... One tin soldier rides away. Go ahead and hate your neighbor. Go ahead and cheat a friend. Do it in the name of Heaven. You can justify it in the end. There won't be any trumpets blowin' come the judgment day. On the bloody morning afteeerrr-err-er… One tin soldier rides away_*_._"

While Savilia and Lawrence began talking again afterwards, Nathan just stood there, dazed. Memories washed back at him again. He balled his hands into fists, his sharp nails cutting into his skin. He had enough. His fist slammed against the wall, startling Savilia and Lawrence. "Why?" the captain asked, stalking up to the cell. He glared hell at Savilia. He ears were down in fright, not sure what to do or expect. "Why in the name of the heavens must you be so much like her?" He slammed his fists against the cell bars, frightening the kid. He put his face under Savilia's wing.

Savilia glanced at Lawrence before giving Nathan her blackest look yet. "Listen up, buddy. I have no idea what the hell your problem is, but there is no reason for you to off like that and especially in front of a kid!" Savilia got up close to the cell bars, putting her snout to it. Their eyes were literally centimeters apart. "Furthermore, you may be captain of this god forsaken ship, but your reign over me is none. I will not stand here anymore when I can easily bust out of this place!"

The ship suddenly lurched. Something big had grazed the ship. "We're being attacked!" someone called above deck.

Nathan swore aloud before running on deck, forgetting all about Savilia. A tug pulled at her wing. She looked down at Lawrence. "If you can get out of the cell, then why did you wait?"

Savilia smiled, easily answering the question. "Sometimes you gotta learn when to pounce and when to wait and hide in the grass until a better opportunity comes along." She hacked up a mucus covered wad of acid and spat it at several of the cell bars. When they dissolved, Savilia stepped out into the open. "And since everyone is ocupado, we can sneak out and get off this vessel."

"I can't leave, Savilia. I've sworn my life to the captain and this ship. I'm a runaway. This is all I have."

Savilia took a moment to question him. "Why did you run away?" Lawrence looked down, embarrassed at the question. Savilia put a hand on his shoulder. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Lawrence nodded slightly, twiddling his tentacles together. "My mum was abusive. I ran away the night she drowned my little sister. I tried to save her, but Da wouldn't let me. He just told me to run and to keep running until I couldn't anymore. Da probably saved me by doing that."

"You can always find other ways to live instead of being a pirate." She ship lurched again. The sound of wood splitting and snapping came from the port side of the ship.

"Right now might not be the best time to think about that. I have to help them defend the ship! Savilia, you need to get off here."

Lawrence ran ahead and up the stairs. Savilia trailed right behind him. She decided right now might be a good time to be human. A dragon is too noticeable fleeing the ship. She saw cannon fire from a different ship. Looking at its color, she saw it was a pirate's ship as well. "Two feuding pirate crews. What could be worse?"

"How about my prized catch tryin' to escape?" Savilia swiveled to face the captain, cutlass in hand and pointed at her. "I'd hope that's not what you'd be doin', right?"

"Sorry, Cap, but I gotta fly. It's been fun and all." Savilia turned into a dragon. She spread her wings, ready to fly, but was caught off guard. A pirate leapt onto her back and slashed at the membranes of her wings and even severed the muscles in her wings. A roar of pain split the air. Her wings went limp. Savilia bucked on her hind legs and slammed onto her back, crushing the pirate under her weight.

Nathan chuckled. He paid no mind to the pirates that were boarding the ship. He just didn't want his grand prize to be getting away. He'd do anything to make sure of that. Savilia turned back into a human, unable to force her wings away. As painful as it was, she was able to fold them on her back so they wouldn't get in the way. If she made it out of this alive, she wouldn't be able to fly for months until they healed properly.

He stepped towards her, cornering her by the wall. "There's nowhere to run now. Even with all the damages, you'll still be a hefty price on the market." He lifted up his sword, a sickening smile on his face.

"NO!" Lawrence jumped at the captain, clinging onto him with his tentacles. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Lawrence!" Savilia called. She couldn't believe what the kid had done for her. Her stunned eyes watched as the captain struggled to get the kid off him.

Ripping the suckers off his body, he threw the kid to the ground and turned to him. "How dare you get in the way, you worthless brat!" A bigger force had tackled him this time. The heavy weight of the girl brought him down to the ground, pinning him. The cutlass was knocked away from his hand.

Savilia struggled to keep Nathan pinned down. Both their strengths were matched, but Savilia could only last so long with the blood loss. "Lawrence, get out of here! Go aboard the other ship!" Nathan's arms were reaching up at Savilia, her strength already fading. "Go! Now! Get out of here before he can get you!"

Nathan froze suddenly, losing his concentration on the struggle. A memory flashed through his mind. _"You have to run. You have to get out of here before they find us."_ With Savilia leaving Lawrence's gaze and turning back to him, their eyes locked once again. This time, he wasn't enraged or frustrated. This time, he saw it.

Something grabbed Savilia by the waist and pulled her off of Nathan. Looking up at the guy, he was an old creature, very strong, though. He had grabbed onto a rope and flung himself over to the other ship's deck. Savilia pushed out of his grip, ready to fight.

"Don' worry. We won' hurt you," he said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Why would I ever believe you?" she asked.

He just smiled. "We got her! Pull away!"

The ship started to pull away other. With one final blast of the cannon, the main mast was completely destroyed. Savilia was confused to all of this happening. "The captain would like to meet with you," the pirate that had nabbed her stated. He guided her to the captain's quarters and knocked. "We have the girl, Captain." The door opened without a word from the inside. The man held out his arm to the door. Savilia hesitantly stepped inside. She looked around but didn't see anyone.

The door suddenly closed behind her. She whirled around and stared at the captain of the ship. "Hello, Sssavilia."

* * *

><p><em>* The song 'One Tin Soldier' is copyrighted by The Original Caste (You all should listen to it. Great song :D)<em>


	10. Welcome Aboard

"Scroop?" Savilia inquired, in shock and awe. The captain stepped out into the light of his quarters and sure enough, it was Scroop. Savilia just stared at him, mouth agape, pointing at him, unable to say any other words.

Scroop just chuckled. "How did I manage thisss, I'm guesssing?" Scroop asked, stalking over to his desk. He looked over with enough time to see Savilia nod slowly. Scroop started to explain to he stunned girl at how he hired a crew and rented the ship and buying fake colors. He offered Savilia a seat and a hot cup of coffee and started bandaging up her wings. The membranes made it difficult to bind, but he was able to find a way. He ended up having to stitch them back together.

Savilia sipped the semi-sweet drink. It was just how she liked it. Looking up at Scroop, she prepared to ask but he beat the answer to her. "It wasssn't like I never paid attention."

Savilia looked away, blushing. She didn't even know what to think. Was this really happening? It had to be. She never hallucinated before, and it felt too real to be a dream.

Scroop held out a claw to her, holding her locket. "You ssstill want to know?"

Savilia looked from his eyes down to the ruby. She peered in it and saw her reflection, happy and laughing. Her face flushed, quite surprised at this. She put her hand to her face, covering her gaping mouth. The locket was gently set on the table. Scroop left her to think everything over, promising to bring her something to eat upon hearing her stomach rumble loudly. She hadn't eaten in two days. The pirates had stuck to their promise. But hey, she'd rather starve than kill a kid. She loved kids. Her mind suddenly asked if Lawrence had made it to the ship or not. She'd find out later, but she prayed he did.

Scroop came back in and set a plate of a simple meal in front of her. Savilia began to eat, trying to eat slowly. She had heard rumors about people not eating for days and then dying after indulging themselves with tons of food. She didn't want to risk it, so she just ate slowly, finishing off the last bite fifteen minutes later.

"You don't have to do any of this, Scroop. You know I can take care of myself," she said after a while.

Scroop didn't say anything. He just watched her as she rested her arms on the desk and settled her head in her arms. Scroop walked up to her and placed a claw on her shoulder. "You ssshould ressst."

"No, I'll be—" she gave a loud yawn "—fine."

"I know you better, Sssavilia." He left her to rest.

Savilia had to admit that it was weird to hear him say her name. He never really spoke it before, but she liked it. She smiled before closing her eyes again and resting, comfortable right where she was.

Archeus was laying down at the edge of a cliff. The roar of a waterfall could be heard ten feet from him. The gentle breeze blew across him, swaying his ears to flap against his horns slightly. He took a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the cool scent refresh his lungs. "What am I doing?" he sighed.

"Neglecting your duties," a dark voice said from behind him.

Archeus' heart started to quicken, but he calmed it down. He could show no fear. "What duties?" He stood up and faced the person behind him. His yellow eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm not obeying anything you tell me to anymore. You can't use me if I block you out."

The alien chuckled under his plague mask. "You think you'll be able to protect her forever? Even if you do, they'll be a day when you aren't there. A day you fail to watch her. That is when I will be there."

Archeus lunged, teeth and claws bared. The alien snapped his fingers and disappeared. Archeus landed on the ground and looked all around. The man's voice appeared all around him: "Remember, Archeus, when you're not there, I will be."

He growled at the voice and took off the ground and into the air without a second thought.

Savilia awoke to someone shaking her. "Hey, wake up." She looked up at the person. He didn't look like anyone she knew before. She shook her head and yawned. "You've been asleep all day. Dinner's ready. The captain wanted me to wake you up."

Savilia stood up and stretched, flinching quickly at the shot of pain in her wings. A thought crossed her path. "Hey, did a kid named Lawrence get on here?"

"Lawrence? The kid in the brig?" the guy asked. "We found him stowed away and we didn't know who he was so we just put him in there."

"Well, take him out. I know the kid."

"I'll let Scally and George know right after dinner." The guy smiled at him. He was about her age, being a normal human. He had short, scruffy, brown hair and was about an inch taller than Savilia. "By the way, my name's Anthony."

"Savilia. Though I'm sure you already know that. What's for dinner?"

"Potatoes."

Savilia smelled the air wafting up from the galley. "But it smells like fish."

"I know."

Savilia stopped in mid-walk just to ponder what she had just witnessed. After a few seconds, she chuckled. "I like 'im already."

Savilia stepped into the galley. All of the crew were eating, talking, laughing, and just having fun. The food that was prepared smelled delicious to Savilia's senses. When she walked by, no one stared at her or her wings in question. She looked all around the room but couldn't see Scroop. She hummed quickly in questioned before getting a plate of her own and taking a seat next to Anthony and some others.

"Do you know where Scroop is?" she questioned. Her eyes still scanned through the crew, looking for him.

"Dunno. He was here when I left." Anthony took a sip of his canned drink before eating again.

Savilia swore over several times. She began eating nonetheless. Starving as she was, she didn't dig in like she was starving. What the chef cooked exploded with flavor in her mouth. "Oh my… This is delicious! Whoever cooked this is amazing!"

"Thank you." Turning, Savilia came to look at an alien that, oddly enough, didn't have any eyes. "You're that dragon girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I can see your aura, dear. And I heard word about you coming on board. The Cap really seems to care for you a lot."

Savilia blushed. "He… does?"

The woman chuckled. "Anyone who notices him acting with you and with anyone else can obviously see that." This made Savilia blush and look away. "Oh, don't be shy, dear. There ain't nothing wrong with that. If it's love, then it's love. If not, then it's something else. But he sure does care about you, he does."

Savilia pushed her food around the plate with her fork, staring down at it. The blush had spread across her face now. The pink on her face amused anyone listening in, only making her blush more. She hid her face him her arms and muttered. "I'll murder you all in your sleep." With that aside, she made quick friends with all of the crew at the table.

Before long, Savilia was finished eating but told the others that she would go find where Scroop slithered off to. The chilly night air hit her, sending a shiver down her spine. It didn't look like Scroop was above deck anywhere. Even his quarters were empty. Picking up her locket, she walked out of the room, staring into it. Had the reflection changed? Not much. The reflection still showed her as a dragon, though different. A little older it looked. Probably the low light, she thought.

She realized quickly that her feet weren't touching the deck. Something had latched onto her shirt and pulling her up. A few seconds passed and she was face-to-face with Scroop on the mast. He set her down and let go of her shirt. Savilia looked him in the eyes then down at her locket before putting it around her neck.

"Thank you so much, Scroop." She looked up at him and smiled. "For everything."

Scroop did something Savilia never thought she'd ever see in Scroop's entire life. He smiled! He actually smiled! And not in an evil way. Catching Savilia completely off guard, the arachnid went in for the kill. Scroop placed a tender kiss upon her lips. Savilia's face turned cherry red, confused. Gaping, and pointing a finger at him, all that came out of her mouth was: "I demand to know how in the spirits' names how you did that!"

Not filling in her demands, he snickered and stalked off. "Oi! Where ya goin'?" Savilia jumped off and landed on all fours. "You know how my curiosity drives me insane like that."

"That'sss exactly why. Goodnight." Scroop snuck into his quarters.

"Why? Why what?" She growled, still red from what happened. She swore at him and tried stormed the door down. "I'm not leaving you alone until my curiosity is content!" Savilia crossed her arms and sighed. Her wings shivered and stretched, the numbing pain returning to her wings. "Well, rawr to you anyway."

As she walked away, she heard the door open. "It wasss unlocked."

Savilia spun around, giggling. "But what fun are doors if you can't break them down once in a while?" Scroop just gave her that look. The very same look that said 'break down my down; you'll be using your arms to walk.' The girl just grinned at him. "Goodnight, Scroop."

Scroop watched her go to the galley. Walking back inside, he felt accomplished. It took him a few days, but he had found her and taken her back. There was something somewhere inside that rock-hard shell of his that felt full and happy. He would never admit to the world anything now. Maybe in time he'd change. Right now, he was just delighted that she didn't freak, in the way he thought, and run. He had always heard of dragons being proud creatures that never spoke to anyone but themselves. Dragons, Cavaries especially, considered themselves higher above any other being besides themselves.

The deepest part of his mind gloated. _Take that, Dad. I found sssomething you never could._ Savilia then popped into his mind. One of the greatest friends he's had and, he hoped deep inside, eventually more.


	11. Fun and Games

Savilia spent most of the day getting to know the crew. If she was going to travel with them, she figured she'd get to know them. They were all an interesting group of people. Not fancy, but not horrible either. All of them greeted Savilia as an equal instead of a rare creature worth some good money or a pride-bitten bitch. All of them had their quirks about her, but she was either neutral or higher with everyone on board.

Anthony was just a normal human. Practicing to be an artist but took this job for something to do and the money. He had one step-brother and lived with his mom. He must've been the oddest guy she's ever met, but his silliness amused her and they were instant friends.

The blind cook, whose name was Elaina, gave Savilia an interesting life story. She loved to cook since she could walk. At the age of 14, she had lost her eyes to a terrible disease. Even with everyone thinking she would never cook, even to her protesting, they had no faith. Over the years, her sense of smell developed quite a bit. She was able to cook by using her smell and touch only. The old woman was also a psychic, able to see the energies, or auras, of other people.

Even Lawrence talked to her as well. Not much about his past but his dreams and life goals. He wanted to become a caretaker for runaway kids. He was upset, though. Being his age, he wouldn't know if he would even get a job or get paid well. Savilia had an idea hatch. She had left him for a few minutes and came back with a small jar full of glitters. She had chuckled, telling him they were scales she scraped them off from her tail. He should be able to get a good price for them.

Yeah, today was surely a good day. Savilia noticed two pincers grasp the railing on either side of her. She looked up and Scroop was looking down at her. "Well, hello," she chuckled. "How's being a captain going?" She turned around to face him and leaned against the rail.

"Annoying," Scroop answered. "Onccce, we get back to the port, we're ditching thisss ship."

"We? Are you implying that I'm coming with you?"

Scroop lifted a brow. "Would you rather leave?" His claws let go of the rail and one rested on her shoulder.

"Were else would I find a sarcastic and short-fused arachnid?"

"You'd be sssurprised." Scroop looked down at the ruby and took note of the difference between now and before. "Sssomething change?"

Savilia looked into the ruby's reflection. "I thought it was just a trick of the light," she muttered, seeing the difference in daylight. "Must have, but I don't know what. Maybe it's something my subconscious knows that I don't."

Her wings flapped, adjusting to the heat of the sun coming on her back. "How long will it take us to get to port?"

"About three daysss. Would it give your wingsss time to heal?"

Savilia looked at them over her shoulder. "At least enough to where I can pull them back in. They'll probably be scabbed or scarred by that time, though. They'll be no flying for this dragon for about a week, though." She hopped up on the railing to a sitting position. "In the mean time, what's there to do?"

Scroop thought for a minute. "I have a few thingsss in mind."

"Liar!"

Five fours. George called three fours.

"Damn it!"

George, Lawrence, and two others were around a table. The game: liar's, or pirate's, dice. Savilia heard of it but had never played before. Anything pirates did always fascinated her in some way.

"How's the game played?" Savilia asked, watching them throw their cup facedown, holding the dice to their own views.

"It's a game where you get five dice. You have to guess the number of a number on the dice in play. If someone suspects you're lying, they can call it on their next turn. If it turns out they're lying, they're out of the game," Scales explained. "Watch them and see how we play."

Lawrence looked up, eyeing the other players before speaking. "Two threes."

"Four threes," Smuk said. His voice was frog-like in an odd way, though he wasn't amphibious.

"Six fours," Scales muttered, unsure of his answer.

"I call you a liar, Scales." They all lifted up their cups. Lawrence had all five of his dice. Smuk had three. Scales had five. George had four. In total count, there were five fours. Scales was a liar and once die was subtracted from his group, leaving only four left.

"I see how to play it," Savilia said. She had caught on quick. "You can't go below the number of a number called, but you can call any of the numbers on the dice. I like how this game is played. What are the wagers?"

"What else but money?" George said with a shrill of joy.

"Very interesting." The way Savilia smiled told everyone around she was ready and willing to play, and it also unnerved a few people as well.

"Two fives," Savilia said, staring at her dice. She had one five, three twos, and one four. She looked up at Scroop, Lawrence, and Scales.

"Four fivesss."

"Five twos."

Six twos."

"Liar!"

Four twos. Scales took one die away.

"This is fun already," Savilia smiled.

Coming down to the last few dice for Scroop and Savilia, the game narrowed. Tensions lifted in the air and danced around. They looked at each other, Scroop's expression unchanging, Savilia with a big smile of victory. She had one die, and he had three.

"One sssix," Scroop uttered, looking up from his dice.

"Two fours," Savilia said, her poker face fading slightly.

Scroop studied her expression. Looking down at his own dice, he smirked ever so slightly. "Three onesss."

Savilia paused. Sweat beaded on her forehead. It was all or nothing for her. For this call would be the final turning point for the game. Would she take it or lea—

"Stop making it dramatic, the both a ya!"

"Liar!" They both lifted their cups to see that Savilia had a one. Scroop had one four and two ones. Savilia's mouth gaped, seeming to stub her tow on the way down.

Scroop simply stood up. "Sssee you later, Sssavilia."

"What did ya bet, mate?" the accented alien asked when Scroop walked out.

Her face rested in both fists, covering her mouth in and pouty manner. "Well, since it was only the two of us left, he changed the wager."

"And?"

Thirty minutes later…

"I fucking hate my life…" Savilia face planted her draconic head right into the table. A sign around her neck said 'poke the dragon,' and she couldn't do a thing about it. _Just what I always wanted,_ she thought sarcastically, _people invading my personal bubble. Damn it!_ "I hate you, Scroop!" she yelled out at the galley's entrance.

"I'll forget I asked an' spare ya the trouble, mate," the alien, Tug, said.

"Thanks, but Scroop said everyone has to poke me at least once… And I can't do a thing about it… Just hurry. Hurry up and get it over with."

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Tug lifted a hand and slowly went in for the kill. The single, cold touch sent shivers through Savilia's body, making her cringe.

"Thank you for making it quick. It wasn't as painful…"

They both paused. "You can just take it off, ya know."

Savilia looked up. "Yeah, I know." She took the sign off and dumped it in the trash. "I never listen to him anyway."

When they both walked out of the galley, Scroop was right there to greet them. "Evening, Captain."

The mantivor paid no mind to the Aussie. He was staring at Savilia, an unhappy expression across his face. Savilia smiled sheepishly. "Hi… Goodbye!" She took off up the mast and joined Scales up at the crow's nest. "Hey, how's it goin'?" She looked down to see Scroop and the other crew members staring up at her.

Scales opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and went back to the horizon.

"You'll pay for this, you pesky bug."

That night, Savilia had scrambled up some paints from the storage down below. Blue paint and brush in hand, she snuck into Scroop's quarters. There he was, sleeping on the bed. Savilia silently closed the door behind her and tiptoed up to his bed. She unscrewed the cap for the tube of paint, giggling silently.

A loud screech blasted in her ear abruptly. She screamed and jumped away, turning around. Unfortunately, her hand squeezed the tube of paint so hard, most of it shot out. Fortunately for her, she wasn't hit.

After getting over the shock, she stared at person. The light went on. Anthony stood there, air horn in hand, and paint all over his face. "Oh, sh…"

"That's ok," Anthony said. "I always wanted to try out the blues."

Savilia glared at Scroop, smirking at her. What was left in the paint tube, she sprayed it into Scroop's face.


	12. The Time Has Come

"Now would you mind telling me what the hell that was for?" Savilia asked Scroop. Anthony and Scroop had finally gotten cleaned up after the paint incident, Savilia was not happy. With one ear still ringing, half the world was in a buzz.

"I know when you'll try to pull sssomething," Scroop hissed back. He wrung out his hat and put it back on. "Yet you never react asss I imagine."

"Guess you don't know me as well as you thought, huh?"

"Can we all just go back to sleep now?" Tug asked, rubbing his tired eyes. "Some of us do need our beauty sleep, mate."

"I'm already awake so it won't matter anyway," Scales muttered. "An' look. The sun's already rising so it's about time we get up anyway."

"It won't do me any good if I'm tired while working."

While the two kept having their little spat, Scroop rolled his eyes at them. Some crew he hired. Savilia, on the other hand, started zoning out. Her head started feeling dizzy, yet her vision was normal.

_Come to me, Savilia. Don't ask who I am or how I know you. That's not going to be important. I just need you to come to me… How?... The ledge? Yes, yes. Jump, Savilia… Jump. Do you need a little push? I'll help you._

Savilia's body felt numb and tingly. Her legs suddenly started moving on their own. Scroop noticed her sudden movement and walked up to her. "You all right?" When she didn't answer and kept walking to the railing, he knew something was wrong. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her eyes gave off a glazed, blank stare.

_Who is this fool stopping me? I'll teach him!_

"Sssavilia?"

The girl suddenly changed to her true form, glaring down at Scroop. With her mouth open, light green acid drooled around her teeth and onto the deck, bubbling up as it started to dissolve the wood. "I'll kill you for getting in my way!" her voice said. All through this, Savilia was still conscious but unable to control any of her actions. Whatever force this was, it overpowered her greatly.

"No! Get away from her!" Everyone looked just as a large dragon crashed into Savilia and pinned her to the deck. The mysterious force in Savilia struggled to attack Archeus, but it was no use. With a swift hit to the head, Savilia's body was knocked unconscious. With a sigh of relief, he let her go and stared at everyone. Scroop had a blaster pointed right at his head.

"Move and I'll kill you where you ssstand."

Archeus looked at the arachnid. "There is no time. Savilia must be taken as far away from here as possible. She's been possessed. Distance is the only way to help her."

"Why ssshould I—"

"Would she ever try to kill you otherwise?"

Scroop was taken aback by this. He knew the dragon was right, though. Savilia would never try to kill anyone she knew. He lowered his pistol.

"Thank you." He looked at Savilia. "I know I've made myself look like an enemy on previous encounters, but it's not by my own free will. For, I don't know, about the last 50 years, I've tried to protect her all this time, but the only way I could do that was to summon up what little conscience I had left while in possession myself to break it. Otherwise, Savilia would be dead by now."

"But how do you—"

"There's no time for questions. This ship isn't fast enough to take her far enough when she wakes up. I'm taking her."

Scroop lifted the blaster up to his head again. "No you're not."

Archeus glared at him. He moved his face close to Scroop's. "Listen here, bug. If you want her to keep trying to kill you, then that's what she'll do until he gets what he wants. Now if you don't cooperate and let me take her then so help me I will toss you into the galaxy myself!"

Scroop paused, unsure of what to think. The mere size of him intimidated most of the crew, even Scroop himself somewhat. "What'sss ssso important about her that thisss guy wantsss?"

Archeus pulled back his head and looked at Savilia. "There are so many things in this universe that strike us as mystery. Hell, even I don't know myself…" Archeus then cleared his throat. "Now, if you will allow me to take her."

Scroop watched Savilia as her body changed back to a human. He walked over to her and stared into her beautiful face. Brushing her hair away, he gave her a soft kiss before stalking away.

"Very well, then." Archeus held Savilia in one arm and took off, reaching a high speed.

Over the course of a few days, Archeus had journeyed thousands of miles. Savilia had stirred several times, but he had a plan for that. A certain plant that he knew dwelled in some areas gave off a faint toxin to keep someone asleep for however long depending on the dosage. Archeus knew she would be coming out of it soon. He would have to go to the nearest planet and find someplace for her to stay where he can safely keep an eye on her.

The planet was a mining planet, not all too great but it was good to live on. It was nice, he thought. Reminded him of home well enough. The intricate canyons and caves he had lived in and traveled through. He really missed home.

He landed in front of someone's house. A large house, it was. He would have to leave Savilia here, he thought. It was the most promising place. At least there was a group of trees nearby where he could watch her from a distance. He gently placed Savilia on the ground and smiled at her. She's grown up so much. He was rather proud. He quickly rang the doorbell several times, hoping to wake whoever was in the house up. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" they called from inside. Archeus took off and hid into the trees and watched.

The door opened to a strange canine alien. He looked around. "I wish those kids would leave me alone." He then paused when he heard a groan. He looked down at Savilia. "Goodness!" He picked the girl up and looked at her then looked around. "I wonder who left her here." He went inside and closed the door with his foot. The canine walked into the main room and set her on the couch. He noticed her stirring again and went to make some tea.

Savilia opened her eyes. As she looked around she questioned where she was. Was Scroop in here somewhere? Her thoughts perked up. Her wings were gone. They must've healed… How long was she out?

"Ah! Glad to see you're awake." The canine brought a chair next to the couch and sat down in it. He poured her a glass of tea before setting the tray down. He put his hand to her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"Who are you, and where am I?" Savilia asked.

"You were left right outside my door. Do you remember anything?"

Savilia planted her face in her hands. "All I remember is being on a ship and then my head feeling weird and then nothing. I don't remember anything after that."

"Slight cases of amnesia could be caused from an injury to the head. My name is Delbert, by the way. Delbert Doppler. I'm an astronomer."

"That's rather interesting. I'm Savilia. But where am I?"

Delbert smiled. "You're on Montressor. It's not exactly the best looking planet, but it's homey."

"Montressor? Never heard of it before."

"You must've traveled a long way, then. Well, Savilia, you can stay here as long as you want. I've always wanted some company."

"I've got nowhere else to go."

Delbert looked at her in question. "You don't have any other family?"

"Not really. And the guy I was roommates with is somewhere in the galaxy. I don't even know how I got here at all."

"Well, then, you can call this place your home now. All I ask is that you get a job and help out around here." He sipped some of his own tea. "Your parents give you that locket?"

Savilia freaked slightly. She grabbed it quickly and looked at it. "Not exactly. My guardian did, though."

"I see." He held out a hand. "May I have a look?" Savilia was hesitant, but took the locket off and gave it to him. Delbert held the locket fondly and studied the ruby. "This is a Gardasian Ruby, isn't it?"

"Come again?"

"A Gardasian Ruby. It's a very rare gem that allows the holder to see something hidden inside them, like a secret desire, person, or even something they consciously don't know about."

"That now makes a lot of sense." Savilia thought back to the older version of herself. "Something unconsciously known…"

"An extraordinary find, indeed!" He gave the ruby back to Savilia. "I have a guest room upstairs if you would like to take that. Rest tonight. Tomorrow we can try getting you a job. A few people in town have been hiring."

"Sounds like a plan." Delbert guided Savilia to the guest room. He told her he'd wake her 8 am sharp and left her to rest. Savilia opened the window and sat down on the low sill. She sighed and stared at the sky. "Scroop…" She wanted to leave and find him, but her gut told her to stay. It knew somehow, they'd meet up again." She looked into the locket. Scroop's face glimpsed behind her own. Putting her mouth close to the gem, she whispered, "I'll never forget you as long as you never forget me…"

* * *

><p>And that's the end for this story :D Hope you all enjoyed. It'll take me a little bit to upload the sequel to this. Got alot of stuff to do. Until then, I bid you ado.<p> 


End file.
